


Promise to a Dragon

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU - Alternative Universe, Dragon AU, Dragons, Drama, Family, M/M, Meeting the Family, Yelling, staring contest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou was promised to a dragon before his birth. However, his parents told the dragon that they would get him once he came of age at the age of 18. They would rather die than not have some years with their first born son.<br/>After getting to the mansion where the dragon lives, Shouyou waltzes right into it's nest, little does he know that the dragon isn't quite as frightening as he thought. More like, the dragon is a grouchy, grumpy moron that never cleans.<br/>The moron that never cleans appears to have some interesting parents as well, what more could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Coming of age

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twist to the almost classic "monster gets first born child for food so parents can survive". Kageyama also has a human form, he just doesn't like using it all that much. He's also just as awkward and quick to anger as in canon, thus making him a lot more hilarious than scary. I'm not going to rush this, as I want a multichaptered fic with a steady growth from Shouyou and Kageyama hating each other and bickering to them becoming lovers.  
> The summary will be updated as we go, and more characters will be introduced after some time.  
> Updated ships/characters and tags!

Hinata's parents would never have wished their situation upon any family, nor would they wish this situation upon themselves. However, they had little choice in the matter as they lived too close to the home of the fierce dragon that roamed these parts. The dragon felt like they were a threat to him, so he would need to control them and make sure they didn't try to kill him. 

Neither of them wanted to do what the dragon told them, but the man thought this would put too much stress on his heavily pregnant wife. He did not particularly wish to give their first born to the dragon on the day the child came of age, but he deemed it necessary for both his family and the village. They would have 18 years with their first-born, which was better than all three dying. He wanted to see his child's face, even if he knew the child would suffer horribly with the dragon. It was a risk he was willing to take, even if his own child hated him and cursed him to hell. 

The woman did not like it one bit, and she most certainly didn't like the huge black and blue-scaled dragon that stood before them, waiting for their decision. She looked over at her husband with a sad look and rubbed her swollen stomach slightly. “We will have 18 years with the child, honey, isn't that better than never being able to see our child's face?” The man put a hand on his wife's stomach and frowned softly, he did not like the pleading look she gave him one bit. 

Looking up, the woman looked at the dragon with a scowl on her face. “No day before our child's 18th birthday, will you come near the child. You shall have the child, as promised, when our child comes of age. Not a single day before then.” She made sure to speak slowly and clearly and pursed her lips as the dragon narrowed his eyes before nodding. “A deal is a deal, don't forget.” The dragon huffed out a small breath before flapping his large wings to fly back to his home. 

The woman did not look back once as she marched back to their little house and got inside to sit down. The child in her womb was kicking her ribs almost mercilessly, as if it had heard what they had decided. She rubbed her stomach and hoped to settle the child that could come at any moment. The woman wanted nothing more than for her child to be born, so she could spend as much time with it as possible. 18 years would pass by quickly and they both knew it. 

As she couldn't stand much for longer periods because of her ankles, her husband started making food for them. He was sure they would be fine, one way or the other. He refused to let the dragon ruin their lives, even if he took away his first born child. That dragon could try to ruin their lives as much as he wanted, but they would make the best of the 18 years they had with their child. 

It took a few days of kicking for the child to decide that it wanted to come out, but luckily, the mother was just waking up when it started. Her husband immediately ran to get a basin of warm water, cloths to dry her sweat and cloths to clean her with. They had planned what to do when the moment came, but it was still a hard and long birth.

There were many risks with being pregnant, especially when you lived far from a village that had healers. They believed both her and their baby would make it, but they could not be sure she would make it. 

After hours of cleaning, wiping, breathing and pressing, a beautiful boy made his first cry to the world. The boy was healthy and ate well from his mother’s breast. They decided to name him Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou. 

The years went by quickly as the Shouyou was like the sun and full of energy. When Hinata was seven years old, his mother got pregnant again. The little boy would fret and worry about his mother and clumsily prepare food for her while talking to the developing child inside her. 

When the child was born, Shouyou demanded to get a say in the name. He was thrilled to have a baby sister, and his parents couldn’t say no to him. Luckily for Shouyou, they all agreed on the name Natsu.  
Shouyou was very careful around Natsu, but he still tried to include her in games and fun things she could do. The mother and the father absolutely adored seeing them play together, especially how Shouyou would comfort his little sister whenever she fell. 

The two siblings never fought. Sure, they had a healthy sibling rivalry when they grew up, but they never had any big fights. Anyone could see that they loved each other dearly, especially when they ran around on the field around the small house to play tag. 

However, time passed by too quickly and before they knew it, there was just a week left until Shouyou’s 18th birthday. The mother and the father hadn’t told Shouyou about the deal with the dragon. They felt bad about it, but it really was to protect Shouyou. 

They could have ran away, but they knew the dragon would be able to find them no matter where they tried to hide. As the days went by, the mother and father’s worry increased and they nearly spent every moment around Hinata. 

Shouyou became very confused, but he didn’t ask any questions. He was sure his parents had some sort of reason for it. He hoped they had some sort of reason for it.

Natsu would ask Shouyou about it every day until Shouyou finally asked his parents what they were so worried about. Now it was just ten minutes until his birthday. “Mama, why are you so worried?” Shouyou looked at his mother who was standing by the door while he was looking at stars with Natsu. 

His mother shook her head with a small smile “It’s nothing, Shouyou.” It was an obvious lie and she knew that Shouyou could see that. “Mom, you can tell me. Are you ill? Is dad ill?” Shouyou turned around to her and frowned. Their mother once again shook her head. “No, but I will tell you. Natsu, go inside for a bit, okay?” The mother smiled kindly at her daughter and kissed her hair as she walked inside the small house. 

Shouyou and his mother walked out onto the short grass of the field around them. Her hair flew to the side as a breeze went past them. “Tomorrow, you won’t be here anymore.” She looked at her son with sad eyes and stroked a hand through his hair. “What do you mean, mom?” Shouyou frowned and removed the hands from his hair to hold them to his face. “You’ll see, Shouyou. I love you so much, and I’m really sorry.” His mother stroked her fingers across his cheeks and leaned in to kiss his forehead just in time for Shouyou to see his father come out of the house. “Shouyou, would you come with me? I want to show you something.” His father looked as sad as his mother looked, and it confused him greatly. Nevertheless, he kissed his mother’s cheek and walked over to his father. “Where are we going?” 

His father didn’t answer him; he just took his hand gently and walked through the forest. “I know you will probably hate us for this, Shouyou, but this was to protect you, Natsu and us. We’re sorry for this.” 

His father led him through the thick forest until they came to another clearing. Shouyou looked at his father a bit before looking at the large mansion in front of him. “What are we doing here, dad? You always said to not go here.” Shouyou frowned and looked at his father with worried but curious eyes. “I know, but now it’s time, go inside Shouyou. I’ll be right behind you.” The father knew he was lying to his son, but at this point, he just needed Shouyou to go inside the mansion. 

Shouyou looked from his father and to the mansion before biting his lip a bit. “Okay, you promise you’ll be right behind me?” Shouyou looked back at his father and got a nod. He started walking toward the mansion and grabbed the handle as he got to the front door. 

The door swung open surprisingly easy and Shouyou walked inside slowly and looked around himself. As he walked in, he was met with a large open hall that was dimly lit. He couldn’t see all that much, but he could see that this particular room wasn’t being properly cleaned. Shouyou still thought it looked somewhat nice, so he walked a bit further in. 

He wanted to ask his father what he thought, but just as he turned around, he was met with his father closing the doors, leaving him alone inside the mansion. “Father? Father!” Shouyou grabbed the door handle with both hands and tried to open the door but it was no use. It was locked and wouldn’t budge to matter what he did. 

Feeling a pang of panic go off in his chest, he whirled around and ran across the floor to the large stairs. He ran up them and opened the first door he found. Not looking around himself as he went inside, he hadn’t noticed he had waltzed straight into the dragon’s nest. 

Shouyou sat down on the floor and tried to regain his breath as tears filled his eyes. He had no idea what to do and what was going on. 

Not wishing to cry in a foreign place, he sniffled and wiped his eyes before laying down. Feeling rather tired from everything that had happened, he put his head on his arm and closed his eyes. Shouyou figured that some sleep would make him feel better. After all, it was quite warm in this room.


	2. The first meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of good sleep, Hinata wakes up with a rather pressing urge. After that- he meets the owner of the mansion. But perhaps is he not the only one scared, who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short, I apologize. But I had planned it to be just them seeing each other from the start of planning out this series. Hope you can bear with it! 
> 
> Also- It's just a little headcanon of mine that Kageyama likes dark blue and silver. His dragon form is also not black like his hair, it's dark blue. sorry if it's confusing!

/I ran through the forest until I reached the clearing. I looked at the field of flowers where flowers of every colour swayed in the breeze. A big grin spread out on my face as I breathed in the sweet smell of the flowers. 

The sun was high on the sky and it warmed my skin pleasantly as I walked through the flowers after taking off my socks and shoes. I twirled around for a bit, and then I noticed the sound. 

It was the sound of running water and it was coming closer. Looking around confused, I tried to locate the source of the running water, but I couldn’t find it. 

I turned around once more and my eyes widened as I noticed the large amount of water that came from nowhere and was heading directly towards me. I had no place to run to in order to escape the water. It came at a rushing speed and I stood frozen at the ground, letting it wash over me./ 

Hinata awoke with a start and instantly felt a pressure in his lower abdomen. His bladder felt like it was going to explode at any moment. He needed to find a toilet, and that quick. 

He walked to the other end of the bridge-like passage over the dragon’s nest, happily unaware of the scaled lizard sleeping beneath where he was walking. He opened the door and closed it behind himself. 

The hall was dark, but it was light enough for him to see that it was very dusty. As much as he needed to use a toilet, he would rather want something a tiny bit clean. 

Looking around himself with sleepy eyes, he found a set of stairs. Deciding that it was worth a try, he walked over to them and walked down to the hallway below the one he had been in. 

The first thing he noticed when he came down the stairs was the light from the hallway. There were a lot more lights in this hallway and it was cleaner. If Hinata didn’t know better, he’d say someone regularly used this particular hallway. 

The dark blue walls reminded him of the night sky and he started to wonder if this was how all the walls of this mansion looked like. 

He opened one of the doors in the hallway and sighed please at the sight of a bathroom. He closed the door behind himself and walked to the toilet to relieve his pressing bladder. 

First after he had flushed and washed his hands did he stop to look around at his surroundings. The tiles of the bathroom were dark blue and laced with silver. The bathroom counter was ivory white marble. It was smooth and cool to touch. It looked expensive and Hinata would rather not destroy it on accident. 

As he exited the bathroom, he noticed the door directly ahead of himself. This door was wider than the other doors and it was dark blue with silver details on it. Hinata figured the owner of this house loved blue and silver. 

He walked over to the door and pulled down the handle, opening the door wide open. Hinata poked his head in before walking fully inside and closing the door quietly behind himself. 

Hinata noticed that the floor was swiped clean and the silver floor was shining. The skirting connecting the floor and the wall, and the wall and the ceiling were all dark blue. There were silver details on the dark blue walls and the ceiling had minimal detail on its dark blue background. 

Hinata found the room absolutely stunning. He had never seen anything as beautiful as this. His head was looking anywhere but the middle of the room, so he let out a shocked sound when he collided with something warm and solid. 

Landing hard on his bum, Hinata sat confused for a good while before his eyes focused again. When he looked up, he was met with a very dark blue object. He could feel heat coming from it and he started to feel rather curious. 

He moved forward slowly and reached out with his left hand. As he got closer, he could see that the object in front of him had scales. Hinata thought it was beautiful. When his hand made contact with the warm, scaled object, it twitched. 

Hinata’s heart was hammering in his chest, making him unable to hear his own thoughts. His hand remained on the warm scales until there was another twitch followed by a larger movement. 

The object slid forward and disappeared out of his line of sight. Hinata swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and moved his head toward where the scaled object had disappeared to. 

When he found the rest of the object, he was sure his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He broke out in cold sweat and his eyes were wide. Sweat made his palms wet and made the hair on the back of his head mildly damp. 

Before him sat a large dragon. The dragon had its tail curled around itself protectively. Hinata stared at the dragon in front of him and held his breath. 

His hands were shivering and the rest of his body soon followed suit. He was petrified. No muscle in his body would move and his heart was beating dangerously slow at this point. He was so petrified that he was calm. 

His first instinct was to run as far away as possible, but there was something about this dragon. Something about this dragon that almost made it seem human. If he was going to be completely honest, the dragon looked just as freaked out as he looked at present time. 

No movements were made. The only sounds that were heard were the breathing from the dragon and from Hinata himself. The dragon’s breathing was lightly ragged and louder than his own breathing. It was still holding its tail protectively and had its wings folded around itself.

They were in an all out staring contest. Neither of them moved a muscle and they made sure to blink at the exact same time. Neither of them trusted the other, thus neither of them were willing to give up. 

Even though both of their stomachs were starting to rumble in hunger, they would not move. Only time could tell who would move first and when that was.


	3. The beginning of something tiresome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio finally understands just who the kid is (he's not a kid, he keeps telling himself), and what he's doing in his "nest". (fancy word for house, really.) Tobio mildly fears for his life (not really) while Hinata talks, and does everything he shouldn't be doing.
> 
> Hinata on the other hand, finds the dragon amusing, but somewhat annoying. How is it possible for someone to let their house get that dirty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck that summary is crappy but it's really just because I don't want to spoil what happens in the chapter apart from well, what stands there. also, there's a lot of yelling in this chapter.
> 
> Also, if you look closely, there's some hints in there for later chapters. (If you have any questions about it, you can ask me on tumblr under word-of-damocles. if you're off anon I'll answer you privately. or if you have questions in general)

Tobio could have sworn they had been staring at each other for a decade. His tail was still curled neatly around his body, but he had relaxed his wings and folded them behind his back. 

The boy before him didn’t seem like a child, and he could have sworn that hair colour reminded him of someone. He was so focused on his thinking that he didn’t notice that the boy had given up the staring contest. 

“Oi, if you’re gonna eat me, then do it. If you’re not gonna eat me, then tell me how to get some food. I’m hungry.” The boy looked up at him with a pouty frown and he had his arms around his chest.

Tobio couldn’t help but wonder why the boy wasn’t scared of him. He had clearly been startled before, but he didn’t have the same look in his eyes anymore. It was weird. 

He shifted his body a bit and let out a breath. “Who are you? What are you doing in my nest?” Tobio cringed the moment he had uttered the words. His voice was too gruff in this form and he could hear that he sounded pissed. The look that crossed the boy’s face, confirmed this for him. 

The boy’s eyes widened and he took a step backwards. “Fuck, you can talk. You’re a dragon, and you can talk. Just like in the stories my parents would tell me.” The boy looked up at him. “You look like the dragon they described. Maybe they saw you once before, since we live kinda close to this place!” The boy’s face turned to a large grin and Tobio gradually understood the meaning behind what the boy was saying. 

‘Shit. Fuck. FUCK. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I just wanted them to leave my territory alone, not actually hand me their kid! FUCK, this is not what I meant! Oh god, what am I supposed to do now?!’ Tobio stared at the kid in absolute horror. It was almost as if he could see his entire life pass before his eyes. He could almost see Suga and Daichi shaking their heads at him. 

“Hey! Are you listening to me you dumbass dragon?” The boy’s sudden yell of frustration yanked him out of his thoughts. “You’re the dumbass here!” The reply was too sudden and the sound of it was alarmingly loud and dark. ‘There I did it again. Fuck this so much.’ Tobio shifted his body again and looked down at the boy. 

Tobio didn’t think he had ever seen someone look so surprised yet angry before. 

“There’s no need to yell, asshole!” The boy scowled at him and rubbed his stomach when it growled. 

He was about to retort when he heard the growl and he mentally slapped himself for not paying attention to what was happening in front of his face. “Just gimme a minute.” Tobio scowled and shook his body lightly as smoke started to seep out from underneath the scales. 

The smoke gradually got thicker as his form got smaller and when the thick smoke evaporated and disappeared into the air, he stood in front of the boy with a form matching his own. 

If it was a more relaxed situation, Tobio would have laughed at the look of horrified fascination on the boy’s face, but he didn’t laugh. Instead, he scowled. 

“What’s with that look? You wanted food, right? I don’t want to wear this form all day.” Tobio huffed as the boy shook his head and looked at him with excited eyes. “Coming! Though, you don’t have to be so angry.” Tobio looked at him with mystified face before he turned and walked to one of the doors at the side of the large hall. This was going to be a real hassle, he could already tell. 

The boy followed him to the kitchen and before Tobio could stop him, he had wandered off to explore it. “Wow, it’s actually clean in here.” The boy looked around some more before turning to him. “Do you seriously only clean the places you actually use?” The boy put his hands by his hips and Tobio could feel his patience wear thin already. “Shut the fuck up, kid.” He almost snarled the last word and the baffled look on the boy’s face was priceless. 

“Hey, I’m 18 and the name is Hinata Shouyou, dumbass dragon!” The boy, Hinata, puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and stomped over to the fridge. He grabbed the handle and opened it. “You’re the dumbass here, dumbass Hinata! Now hurry up and find whatever you want to eat.” Tobio scowled and leaned against the counter. 

A few minutes went by and Hinata had found all he wanted to eat. Tobio turned around and was about to reach out to help him when Hinata frowned at him “I can make the food myself.” 

Tobio stared at him for a good while. “Then, why the fuck did you make me change into this form?” He scowled and rubbed his forehead. “I didn’t make you do anything! I just wanted food. All you needed to do was show me the kitchen, not hang over me like a creep!” Hinata huffed and continued to prepare his food. 

Tobio stared at Hinata with a baffled look. ‘Creep?! I’m not a creep!’ Throwing Hinata, the dumbass, a glare, he stomped out of the dark blue and marble kitchen. Today was not the day he wanted to deal with this. 

He walked over to another large door on the opposite side of the hall from the kitchen. He didn’t bother to close the door as he walked over to the large bed and flopped down on it. 

The sheets were dark blue while the bedframe was silver painted tree. He had originally wished for the frame itself to be silver, but Daichi had given him the scariest smile he had ever seen, so he couldn’t do that.

\------

Tobio was close to falling asleep when a loud noise tore him away from the comfortable silence. Sitting up with a startled feeling in his chest, his eyes darted everywhere in the room. Finding nothing, he let out a breath. 

Ten seconds later the loud noise came again and he suddenly remembered the kid that was here. “Fuck!” He got up from the bed and sped out of the bedroom, through the large hall and out the main doors underneath the two huge separated staircases. 

The first thing he noticed was the mop of orange hair and the second thing he noticed was that the whole area was a lot brighter. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Tobio stared at Hinata, who were standing on a tall ladder, cleaning the silver chandelier. 

Hinata sent Tobio the most exasperated look he could muster before he continued to clean the chandelier. He couldn’t stand it being so dirty when it was supposed to be the centre of attention when one walked in. 

However, Tobio didn’t catch the look. “Hey, answer me!” Scowling, Tobio stepped forward toward the ladder. 

“I’m just trying to make this shitty place more cozy since I don’t think I’ll be getting out of here anytime soon. Your stupid door is still locked and the food in your fridge is kinda good. Though I could deal better without your grouchy face.” Hinata huffed and finished cleaning the last part of the Chandelier. As he stepped down from the ladder, he looked at the boy in front of him. 

Tobio could have ripped him to pieces if he didn’t have respect for humans. “My face isn’t grouchy! It’s just my face! Moreover, don’t go around cleaning my house without telling me!” Tobio took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. 

“I’m going to do it anyway!” Hinata puffed out his cheeks once more and crossed his arms over his chest. Tobio threw his hands up with a yell of “I fucking give up!” before he stomped off into the large hall he called his nest again. 

Hinata stood rooted to the spot in mild confusion for a moment before running after him. “Hey, jackass! Where am I supposed to sleep?!” 

Tobio turned to look at him with the most pissed off face the boy had seen so far in his 18 years of living. “The name is Kageyama Tobio, and I don’t care where you sleep! Just don’t sleep close to me! I don’t want to catch whatever idiot germs you have!” Tobio snarled and turned his body away from the other boy. 

“Bakageyama then! Hmph, It’s not like I want to catch your grouchy germs either!” Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and stomped back out to continue cleaning around. He was so going to find his bedroom and sleep in his bed, just to piss him off.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds himself alone after Kageyama storms off, not that he minds. What he doesn't know is that Kageyama has some secrets that will soon reveal themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really not as dark as the summary suggests, or maybe it is.

The day continued and Hinata continued cleaning until it was late in the evening. Every single corner of the entrance room had been cleaned, even the stairs.   
It took him some time to find all the items he needed to clean, but he still managed to get so much done in one day. Hinata felt very satisfied with himself. Therefore, with a wide smile on his face, he put all the cleaning items away at their respectful places. 

“I still have to clean all the corridors and rooms though. It’ll take time and that bakageyama will go around complaining.” He pouted as he muttered to himself. He walked through the doors underneath the large double stairs and noticed that Kageyama was asleep on the floor. He wondered how that could be comfortable, even in his dragon form. 

He huffed lowly and looked around, looking for a door that could lead him to Kageyama’s bedroom. 

He noticed the door that led to the kitchen first as his eyes swept over the large hall, and then he noticed the dark blue door with silver details on it. He decides to bet on it and walks toward it with quick, yet quiet steps. 

When he opens the door to peek inside, he breaks out into a grin because it was the right door. He could already imagine the look on Kageyama’s face and it made him snicker. 

The room was large and didn’t have a lot of furniture in it. Hinata could see that the blue and silver were dominant features in the room, but he noticed that the bed was only painted with silver paint. It made him wonder if Kageyama had not been allowed to get a bedframe made out of silver. 

He walked over to the king sized bed and slid his hands over the sheets. They were made of fine dark blue silk, not that it surprised Hinata all that much. He had never met anyone this invested in two specific things. 

Deciding not to dwell too much on anything, he tugged his shirt over his head, his pants down and slid into the large, comfortable bed. The silk sheets felt nice on his skin and being buried in the scent of clean sheets with a hint of Kageyama’s smell to them, lulled him to sleep so fast he had no time to think about it. 

\-------------------------------

Hinata was startled awake by an angry yell of his name. His breath was caught in his throat as he felt someone yank the sheets away from his body, effectively making him yelp and fall to the floor. 

The sudden shock of the cold floor against his nearly naked body made his breath shaky. His eyes closed as he slowly got up to sit on his knees before supporting himself against the bed as he stood up. “What was that for?” Hinata looked bleary-eyed at Kageyama, who looked furious. 

Oh, he looked absolutely outraged. “You- you slept in my bed!” His face was completely red in rage and his shoulders were quivering. 

Hinata huffed in mild delight at the look on his face. “You told me you didn’t care where I slept.” He pouted and rubbed his eyes free of sleep. 

“That didn’t mean that you were free to sleep in my bed!” Kageyama was fuming. This seemed like a big deal to him, but Hinata found that he didn’t care all that much. 

“Then you should have been specific about where I can and can’t sleep!” Hinata stood up fully and stretched his arms up. “Is this that much of a big deal to you? You seem to enjoy the floors more, so I don’t see the problem.” 

Wrong move. 

Hinata had no time to dodge the pillow that was chucked at his face. Luckily for him, it was soft. “Hey! Don’t throw things at me!” Huffing in agitation, Hinata chucked the pillow back in Kageyama’s direction. Unfortunately, Kageyama dodged it, drew a breath and stared at him with the coldest glare he could. 

“I’m going out. Don’t follow me!” Kageyama turned around and stomped out of the bedroom. 

“Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?!” Hinata tried to yank on the sleeve of his shirt, but he didn’t reach. 

“Just out, damnit!” Kageyama scowled, looked back at Hinata, then he continued out the doors. A minute later Hinata could hear wings flapping away. 

\------------------------------------

Hinata dressed and walked to the kitchen sometime after Kageyama had stormed out. He wasn’t really all that worried, considering he was a dragon. Moreover, Hinata barely knew him, so he had no right to be worried. 

Regardless, Hinata felt a small sting of worry in his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way, but he didn’t plan on dwelling on it. Kageyama could do what he wanted; it wasn’t his place to say for or against his actions. Not that it would stop the sting in his chest. 

Being in the large kitchen connected to the hall Kageyama called his nest, Hinata had no chance in hearing the double set of wings that flapped outside. 

He continued to hum to himself as he made himself breakfast. The bread rolls had been browned perfectly in the oven and Hinata felt proud of himself for that. The way the butter melted on two halves of the bread rolls made it all worth waiting some minutes for. 

When Hinata was ready to sit down to eat his breakfast, he could hear a door open. He had been halfway up from the chair when a voice spoke. “Tobio, are you here?” Even though the voice sounded nice, Hinata stood frozen. 

When footsteps came closer to the door connecting the kitchen to the hall, Hinata held his breath. His heart was thumping like crazy in his chest. He didn’t know what, or who it could be on the other side of the door. 

He tip-toed toward the door and was about to lock it when the door opened wide, revealing two tall frames. In his shock, Hinata had taken a step backward, slipped and fallen with a loud yelp. 

Last thing he heard before everything went black was the surprised and worried yells of the two frames that had appeared in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hard to write, and that little twist at the end there was too tempting. feels nice to almost have some more characters introduced! 
> 
> More will be explained in the next chapter, I know that ending is frustrating!
> 
> as always, if you have any questions, you can find me on tumblr under the url word-of-damocles or on twitter under the username miizurichan


	5. Meet the parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finally meets the strangers that came into Kageyama's mansion. They're far more interesting than he had imagined and he's not entirely sure what to feel about them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I suddenly got an idea of how I wanted the next chapter to be, so I had no choice but to write it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> As always, you can reach me on tumblr under word-of-damocles, I don't bite! :D

The first thing Hinata noticed when he came to was the warm hands on his head, brushing through his hair. It made him feel very relaxed and almost at home. 

The next thing he noticed was the sharp pain stinging through his head. It made him clench his fists and take a deep breath. He couldn't remember why it hurt or who's hands were on him. They didn't feel like his mom's hands, but they were very comforting. 

The person seemed to have noticed his movements, because the hands stilled. "Hey, are you awake?" The voice that spoke was soothing and warm- like a summer breeze. It was odd. Hinata could have sworn he had heard that voice somewhere before. Just where he had heard it before, he didn't know. 

Hinata opened one eye slowly, but everything was blurry. He was about to close the eye again when he saw a mop of possibly grey hair in his vision. "Oh, you are awake. Thank heavens." Hinata couldn't see much of the details on the stranger's face, but he could tell the stranger was relieved. "We were afraid you had been seriously injured." The stranger sighed softly and the hands were back in his hair again. It made him feel sleepy all over again. 

Even though he was feeling sleepy, he opened his eye again. Things were a bit less blurry now and his head was clearing a bit. The fog in his mind was still thick, but he was a bit more aware of where he was. 

Blinking a few times, he tried to sit up, only to get dizzy and fall back into the stranger's chest with a groan. Hinata couldn't quite understand the situation, but he could tell he was still in the kitchen. The kitchen in Kageyama's mansion. 

Hinata's eyes opened wide as the fog in his mind cleared all at once. He remembered seeing two figures in front of him before falling. He remembered the voice that rang out through the large room. He was almost positive that the person stroking his hair gently was the same person that had called out for Kageyama. 

Taking a deep breath, Hinata opened his eyes again. He sighed when he noticed that it was only a little bit blurry. Hinata was about to speak, but the stranger spoke before could get a word out. "Ah- you must be awfully confused. My apologies. My name is Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga if you wish. «Hinata turned over to look at the stranger and he nodded slowly. 

The stranger had soft-looking grey hair and friendly, brown eyes. He finds the stranger- Suga; he corrects himself- quite handsome. "Ah, oh. I'm Hinata, Hinata Shouyou." He looks at Suga, who smiled brightly. "That's a pretty name. We're terribly sorry for frightening you, Hinata." 

He nods, but then he frowns and looks around. "It's okay. Uhm, where is the other person?" Hinata looks at Suga again and frowns more at the sight of the exasperated look on his face. "You mean Daichi? He's talking to Tobio outside. I'm sure they'll come inside soon." Suga nods and crosses his legs on the kitchen floor. Hinata did the same and they stare at each other in silence. 

Hinata breaks it first. He rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. "Who are you two to Kageyama?" Suga blinks surprised, and then he chuckles. "Ever the one to not open up to anyone." A small, somewhat sad smile stretches out on Suga's face. "We're his adoptive parents. Oh, and both Daichi and I are dragons, but there's no need to be afraid." A brighter smile was on Suga's lips this time, but he was still nervous. 

Sitting still with his gaze on the floor, Hinata let this new information sink in. "Oh, cool!" A grin spread out on his face and his eyes lit up in pure delight. "Whoa, you are? That's pretty cool! You seem more comfortable with this form than Bakageyama though." Hinata was almost bouncing in excitement and it had taken Suga completely off-guard. 

It was rare for humans to be excited when meeting dragons. Even rarer for a human to willingly stay with a dragon, but Suga found himself chuckling at the scene in amusement. Hinata reminded him of a certain someone who had just the same level of energy. 

Hinata was about to ask what was so funny when the doors to the kitchen opened. His head snapped around and he locked eyes with a tall and quite broad man. He too had brown eyes, but they were darker than Suga's eyes, and his hair was dark brown or black. Hinata couldn't put his finger on it, but this man seemed to be very caring, but somewhat scary. 

He looked strict enough to be the dad of Kageyama though. Hinata tilted his head a bit and looked between Kageyama and this new stranger for a bit. He figured the stranger in front of him was Daichi. "It's weird." 

Those were the only words out of Hinata's mouth and before he knew it, both this Daichi guy and Suga were laughing. Both Hinata and Kageyama moved to the side to watch confused. They looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously, as if saying 'I have no idea what's going on.'

When their laughter died down, they both turned to the boys. "We know it's weird. It's just new to hear someone actually say it. I'm sorry." Suga still wasn't done giggling and he had to clutch onto Daichi's arm to calm down. 

Hinata quickly shook his head. "It's not because you're both guys, I don't care about that! Mom always told me that you can't help who you fall for." He shrugged before scratching his cheek. "It's more that it's hard to believe you're his adoptive parents. Because, like, yeah, I don't know.” He shrugged again and wrinkled his nose while thinking. 

Hinata didn’t get much time to think though, because his comment sent both Suga and Daichi into another fit of laughter. However, it didn’t last long. 

“Stop it! Stop it, right now!” Kageyama knew his face was burning bright red, like a tomato. He had good reason to be embarrassed. 

“Oh come on Tobio, you have to admit it’s a bit funny!” Suga laughed behind his hand and Kageyama’s face grew even hotter with embarrassment. “It’s not funny!” 

“You certainly managed to find an interesting kid. I’m not even sure if I have the heart to be angry anymore.” Daichi was doubling over in laughter at this point and Hinata had no idea what was so funny about it. 

“For fucks sake, dad, stop it!” All laughter stopped the moment Kageyama all but screamed out the sentence. Both Daichi and Suga stood up from the floor and Suga walked forward you put a hand on Kageyama’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever.” He looked surprised, maybe even shocked. 

As he had done before, Kageyama threw his hands up with an exasperated yell of “I give up!” before stomping out of the kitchen. Hinata, Suga and Daichi were left in an awkward silence. What they were going to do next, they didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the rushed end, but i think it's just another.. cliffhanger, of sorts? Ohwell, overall I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you had a good time reading it! c:


	6. Disaster in miniature form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from his mansion, Kageyama makes the mistake of heading toward the mountain where a certain loudmouthed miniature dragon and his glasshearted dragon mate lives. That might just have been the start of one of the biggest disasters in Kageyama's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, haha. 
> 
> as always, if you have any questions you can find me under bedhead-and-pudding or on twitter under miizurichan c: 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kageyama knew his parents were idiots from time to time, but he didn’t think the dumbass would end up clicking with them instantly. It was double the trouble for Kageyama, really. 

Not only was it awkward, it was also just his goddamn luck. He happened to run into the weirdest people, all thanks to his parents. Kageyama saw his uncle a lot, and he was definitely weird. His mate wasn’t any less weird for that matter. 

And now he managed to mess with the wrong family and he was handed a loudmouthed boy with a lot of energy. Just to top it off, his parents absolutely adored him. What more could go wrong? 

Kageyama flapped his wings angrily as he flew across the lake and to the foot of a mountain a few miles from his mansion. There was no way he was going back there until Daichi came to drag him back. 

When he landed by the mountain, however, he realized that it was not a good idea to be here. He cursed himself for not seeing where he was headed. This was going to be a real hassle, if the habitants of the mountain was anything to judge by. 

\---------

“Asahi, let me out! I’m not going to sneeze anymore today, I promise!” The voice sounded angry, yet desperate. It was high pitched and loud. 

“No, Noya. You’ve said that three times today already. I can’t handle more than this!” The second voice was somewhat shrill and high pitched in a different way. The voice also cracked at some points. 

“But I mean it this time! C’mon, let me out! I’ll kiss you and braid your hair!” The first voice is heard again and it sounds even more desperate than before. 

“No, Noya, you’ll end up setting my hair on fire!” The second voice sounds brittle and Kageyama figures enough is enough. 

\---------

Kageyama couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the better of him and fly up to where the voices came from. “Oi, Asahi, Nishinoya. What the heck are you two doing? I could hear you all the way to the foot of the mountain.” 

Kageyama notices that they’re both in their human forms, so he starts changing to his human form as well. It’ll be easier to hear them, though they’re already speaking loudly. 

“He locked me in a water bubble! How rude is that, I mean-” Noya keeps blabbering on, much to Kageyama’s annoyance. He lands on his feet by the entrance to the cave and walks inside. “I’m sure he had a good reason for it-” He can’t even finish his sentence before Noya continues speaking. 

“You’re a fire dragon, idiot! You’re supposed to back me up, not side with him!” Noya glares at him, and he looks like he’s truly upset. If the wrinkled nose is anything to guess by. 

“He sides with me because you almost set his mansion on fire last time we were there!” The taller one, Asahi, looks very conflicted and his voice sounds brittle. Kageyama almost fears for his health. 

“Ah, so that was you. Should have known.” Kageyama sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. Coming up here was just going to create a bigger mess, Kageyama was fully aware of that. 

“I was coming down with a cold, Asahi! And you – what’s that supposed to mean?!” Noya glares at Kageyama and he can’t help but swallow at the sheer intensity of his eyes. This is so typical of Noya. Full of energy – usually anger. 

Kageyama opens his mouth to retort, but Asahi steps between them with a nervous look on his face – probably because he knows that two fire dragons can do a lot of damage. 

“Well, uh, Kageyama, what are you even doing here?” He tries to sound serious, but Kageyama can see right past it. It’s not even funny most of the time, though he does like Asahi. 

“Well, my parents came to visit, and since I managed to scare a family into actually giving me their kid, they freaked out and-” He’s in the middle of his sentence when Noya interrupts him – again. 

“You have a kid – a human kid – living in your mansion?! Are you for real Kageyama? You’re as harmless as a goddamn fly, how the heck did that happen?! I want to meet this kid though, Asahi, let’s go!” Noya is grinning and his eyes are intense for a whole different reason. 

Kageyama feels like he’s dug his own grave and judging by the betrayed look Asahi gives him, he supposes he should just start digging. This will definitely be a disaster. 

“We’re not going to see a child, in Kageyama’s mansion, Noya.” Asahi purses his lips into a tight line and he gets a pout in return. “Come on, Asahi! I promise I won’t sneeze! Pleeeease? Pretty pretty please?” Noya pouts even more as Asahi starts looking very conflicted and pressed his face into the wall of the bubble for good measure. 

The silence stretches on for a while and just when Kageyama thinks he’s saved, Asahi breaks. “Fine… but we’re not staying long.” Asahi sighs heavily and the water bubble around Noya turns to a puddle. Kageyama can tell Asahi feels sorry, but he’s never been good at saying no to Noya. 

Kageyama is stunned. Absolutely stunned. This was another nightmare come true. He figured he’d be having a lot of those happen in the near future. 

Without further delay, they change to their dragon forms to easier be able to fly to Kageyama’s mansion. Well, Asahi and Kageyama could fly easier, it wasn’t a dance on roses for Noya to fly. Being a miniature dragon had more cons than pros, to say it very simply. 

\----------

The first thing that met them when they flew in over the mansion was silence. Complete silence. That would all change once they got inside. 

Much like Kageyama had done before, they all changed to their human forms as they landed. Noya was the last one to land, but he was the first one to the door and he all but ripped it open, then he stood completely frozen. 

“Kageyama, was your mansion always this clean?” 

The question hit Kageyama like a ton of bricks to the face. Of course they’d have cleaned more. He knew he couldn’t play it off as that it always had been clean, so he settled for grunting displeased and walking inside. 

Asahi follows them inside and he’s already tense. Anything could happen, literally anything and being as glasshearted as he is, Asahi can’t help but fear the worst. 

\---------

There is no one there when they enter, but that doesn’t surprise them. Noya is quick to dash to the doors to the main hall beneath the two curving staircases. He all but rips these two doors open as well. Kageyama almost fears he might rip them off. 

Everything goes quiet when the three people in the main hall see Noya in the doorway. 

Suga turns white as a sheet and nearly drops his tea cup while Daichi looks like he’s choked on a piece of a cookie. Hinata on the other hand looks confused. Confused because there’s a short boy with excited eyes standing in the door way. 

Kageyama can only describe this as the start of a complete disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gdi i keep leaving you guys with cliffhangers haha.. sorry for that. 
> 
> new update will include the "disaster" hahah, oops. so i guess this is.. part one of disaster in miniature form?


	7. Disaster in miniature form II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting Hinata and Noya in the same room proved to be a bit of a disaster, but for more reasons than one. Despite all that, maybe things will start turning better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. I suppose you all, me included, can be a bit more satisfied.   
> I'm liking this chapter more than the last one, so I hope you will the same! 
> 
> as always, any questions will be accepted on tumblr under bedhead-and-pudding

The first one to react is Hinata. He jumps up and all but runs to where Noya is standing. His eyes are sparkling just as much as Noya’s, but the reason is entirely different. 

His face breaks out into a wide grin. “You’re shorter than me! I can’t believe it – there’s someone shorter than me!!” Hinata grins and proceeds to jump around a bit, completely oblivious to what’s happening around him. 

Noya’s eyes narrow the moment ‘shorter’ leaves Hinata’s mouth. He breathes in through his nose in a foolish attempt to calm himself down. Instead, he manages to make his own nose tickling. He’s about to open his mouth to retort when the tickling in his nose turns to a need to sneeze. 

“Oh shit – Find cover!” Daichi and Suga are quick to abandon everything and dash into the kitchen. Kageyama could have – should have, even – run out of the hall, but he doesn’t. 

Instead, he dashes forward right before Noya sneezes, grows his wings out of his back and pulls Hinata close to his chest. His wings are wrapped around Hinata like a cocoon. Kageyama holds him close and prays that his wings will block most of the heat, as well as the actual fire out. 

Kageyama keeps his eyes clenched shut until the fire has died down. No one says anything. He looks down at Hinata and is amazed to find him completely unaffected by the fire. Instead, the ginger is staring at his wings as if it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. 

He doesn’t seem to care that he’s pressed against Kageyama’s chest, or that Kageyama is holding him in such a protective way. No, he’s only staring at his wings. “Wow…” Hinata’s eyes are full of wonder and excitement, it makes Kageyama’s heartbeat quicken slightly. It makes him feel weird – but in a sort of good way. 

Kageyama doesn’t break out of his trance until Daichi is waving a hand in his face. “Hey, you two! Snap out of whatever that is! We have more important issues at hand!” Daichi hisses and Kageyama swallows at the sight of the frown he’s presented with. First now he hears everything else that’s going on around him. 

“You could have killed a human Noya!” Asahi sounds panicked – even more so than usual. 

“But Kageyama was here, so it’s all oka-” Noya doesn’t even get to finish before Asahi talks again. “It’s not okay! You could have killed someone!” Asahi looks ready to pass out when Suga approaches them slowly. “Now now you two. It was a bad thing, but no one got hurt. That’s what’s important.” The smile Suga wears is strained, almost forced. Kageyama knows he’s more than ready to whack Noya in the back of the head. 

Albeit reluctantly, both Noya and Asahi calms down. Relief washes over Suga’s face as they sit down. Then he turns to look at Daichi who’s still standing beside Kageyama and Hinata. “Why don’t you three come sit as well? We have some introductions to do properly.” He raises his brows and Daichi sighs a bit before joining Suga in sitting. 

Now they’re all looking at Kageyama, who’s frozen at his spot with Hinata still wrapped in his wings. “I’d – We’d come sit but there’s a problem.” Kageyama is frowning but Suga only shoots him an unimpressed look. The look makes Kageyama sigh and unwrap his wings. 

As he pulls them back, Hinata follows them. “Hey, keep them still!” He pouts and reaches out to stroke them slightly. Kageyama is pretty sure he likes the feeling of scales beneath his fingertips. 

The unimpressed stare Suga had given him turns to a smile and he can’t help but chuckle. “Well, come sit regardless.” Suga turns back to face the others, and to move the cookies away from Noya so he doesn’t eat them all. 

Kageyama does as told and sits down with the rest. Only after they’ve sat down does Hinata let go of his wings. Kageyama can’t tell if he’s pleased he let go or if he misses the sensation. 

Suga’s voice drags him out of his thoughts. “Okay, Hinata, this is Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu. Asahi and Noya, this is Hinata Shouyou.” Suga smiles widely and looks at them. 

Noya is the first to greet Hinata, this time with a grin on his face. They can already feel that the two of them are going to become great friends. When Hinata greets Asahi, he doesn’t hesitate to grin and shake his hand, but Asahi looks a bit confused by it all. 

Hinata tilts his head after letting go of his hand “Is there something on my face?” He was even more confused when Asahi shook his head. Every pair of eyes were now on him. “It’s just. I’ve never seen a human so casual around dragons. Or so interested in their dragon features. I don’t understand why you’re not afraid.” He rubs the back of his neck and looks at Hinata with a sheepish look. 

At first he looks confused, then he grins and shrugs. “I don’t know why I’m not afraid of any of you. When I first noticed this grumpy face, I almost tripped over his tail. I guess you just fascinate me!” His gaze turns toward Kageyama but he looks at Asahi again before Kageyama has a chance to catch him. 

Suga chuckles lowly as Asahi looks even more confused now, and Hinata looks confused by the fact that Asahi is confused. It’s very comical to him. He finds it almost amazing how well Hinata gets along with them almost instantly. He’s a ball of sunshine for sure. 

\-------- 

When they’ve all eaten a bit, conversation settles easily between Hinata and Noya, much like everyone expected it to. Then Noya decides to drop a bomb. 

They’re talking about regular stuff. As Noya is half-human, he can relate to many of the things Hinata tells him. Then he decides to switch topics completely. “So, are you and Kageyama together or something?” He looks so genuine about it. 

All hell breaks a loose this time. Suga actually drops his cup, but Daichi manages to catch it though he’s still coughing from actually swallowing wrong. Kageyama looks like he’s seen a ghost and Asahi wants to crawl under a rock. 

Hinata, once again, just looks confused. “No? I’ve barely known him for three days so that’s impossible. We don’t even really get along at all.” Hinata shrugs and looks like he’s given the most obvious answer anyone can give. It makes Kageyama even paler, but his cheeks are burning, partly from anger and partly from embarrassment. Hinata has no shame. 

Noya blinks, then he grins and shrugs. “Oh, I see! Tell me if something happens! I’m pretty sure that grumpy grump needs some cuddles and kisses!” The shit-eating grin on his face would have earned him a teacup to the face if he hadn’t ducked. “You bastard!” Kageyama snarls and hurls a plate at him when Noya snickers and moves to hide behind Asahi. 

When Kageyama turns around, his gaze lingers on Hinata, and before he can tear his eyes away, their eyes lock. “Ka-ge-ya-ma, why’s it such a big deal? I can cuddle you.” Hinata grins again and Kageyama really can’t tell if he’s teasing or not. 

This eases up the tension a bit, but not for long. Kageyama grumbles incoherently before crossing his arms. “R-regardless. It’s getting late. You can all stay here; I suppose at least some guest bedrooms have been cleaned.” Kageyama sighs upon seeing Hinata grin and nod. 

“Well, Kageyama, where will I be sleeping then?” He grins and stands up as the rest also stands up. He doesn’t look back as he hears Suga and Daichi start to pick up the shards from the broken teacup and broken plate. 

Kageyama thinks for a bit. He doesn’t want to sleep on the floor tonight, but he doesn’t want Hinata to sleep on the floor or at a guest room either. He’s not sure why he feels this way at all, but he shakes it away. “In my bed, with me, if that’s no issue for you.” He tries to keep his face as straight as possible and his voice as clear as possible, but he fears the heat in his cheeks has betrayed him. 

The baffled look Hinata shoots him makes him blink. “Really? ‘Kay, I’m cool with that!” He stretches his arms over his head and moves to take the dishes to the kitchen. He’s getting comfortable. 

Hinata can tell very clearly. He’s getting used to the idea of living in the huge mansion, usually alone with Kageyama. He feels he can get used to getting visits from Daichi and Suga as well. It brings a small, excited smile to his face. 

\--------

When everything is set, all goodnights are said, teeth have been brushed and so on, Kageyama and Hinata face a problem. 

Kageyama’s bed only has one huge duvet – meaning they will have to share one. This was unexpected for both of them. “Uhm, we’ll be fine right? This doesn’t make it weird for you, does it?” Hinata looks at Kageyama as they both climb into the bed. 

“No. Not really.” Kageyama looks at him as well and they get under the sheets. It feels surprisingly welcome to Kageyama, but it’s new. It’s new so it’s scary. 

It’s a bit scary for Hinata as well. He’s used to sharing a bed with his sister, but that was all. Not a dude his age. Definitely wasn’t used that at all. He didn’t think he opposed to the idea of it though. It was exciting. He almost doubted he’d be able to sleep properly. 

When they’re both comfortable underneath the sheets, Hinata closes his eyes and yawns quietly. The silence is surprisingly comfortable, but he’s even more surprised that Kageyama would even suggest this. Well, he wasn’t going to complain. 

It didn’t take Hinata long to fall asleep but Kageyama was still awake. Today had been a weird day from start to end. He didn’t think that getting Hinata thrown into his life would send it this far out of control in such a short time. It was awfully weird for him. 

It was even weirder for him that he found himself enjoying the ginger’s company. He was unpredictable, Kageyama liked that about him. 

With his thoughts filled of Hinata, Kageyama finally managed to be swept in by sleep. The soft sounds of Hinata’s breathing also lulled him to sleep.


	8. New situations // Hectic mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning is anything but peaceful and Hinata is faced with an entirely new thing. But... maybe the morning ends up quite peaceful after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back to update this? :'DD  
> it's also five in the morning and i'm not entirely sure if this chapter makes sense.  
> enjoy anyway!!

Waking up felt incredibly odd for Kageyama. He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be this warm. 

Cracking an eye open, the first thing he sees are tufts of orange hair. Unless he’s suddenly grown disturbingly long, orange chest hair, it can’t possibly come from himself. 

When Kageyama moves to sit up against the headboard of the bed, there’s a groan from somewhere on his chest and he freezes. One glance to the side and his suspicions are confirmed. 

Hinata is definitely not laying on his side of the bed. He swallows slightly and turns his gaze downward. There he finds the culprit. Hinata is clinging to him with his arms around his waist. 

\---------

Daichi is rudely awoken to what sounds like a scream from Tobio, a thump and a high-pitched yelp. He’s pretty sure it woke Suga up as well, because he groans and presses his pillow down over his head. 

Sighing heavily and fighting back the annoyance that threatens to cloud his mind, Daichi yanks up his pants and pulls his shirt over his head as he walks out of the room. The walk to Kageyama’s room doesn’t take too long, not when Daichi is walking with long, heavy strides. 

\---------

When Daichi comes down and yanks the door to the room open, he’s almost baffled by what he sees. 

Hinata is hanging halfway off the bet – only his feet are still on the bed – while Kageyama is sitting on his knees on the bed. Dark blue scales nearly cover his entire body and much like when he is in his dragon form, there’s skin going from his arms that connects to his sides. 

Daichi hasn’t seen this on Tobio in years, he actually believed he was over this period of his life, but he was wrong. 

Hinata didn’t look scared though, hardly anything seemed to scare that kid, but he seemed to understand something was wrong. That’s at least the impression Daichi got when Hinata noticed him and darted out of the room as fast as he could get up. 

“Tobio.” Daichi’s voice was calm as he took a few steps toward Kageyama. Seeing this coming back, he knew anger wasn’t the solution. Repeating his name once more, he finally caught Kageyama’s attention. 

His eyes were wide and with slits instead of round pupils, much like when he was in his dragon form. This wasn’t the most serious case Kageyama had had in his life, but it didn’t make Daichi happy to see his son like that. 

“Come here, Tobio.” Daichi sits down on the bed and opens his arms wide for Kageyama to come close to him. Within moments, Kageyama is curled up in his lap. 

Daichi leans his forehead gently to the side of Kageyama’s head and strokes his scaled back gently. “It’s okay now. You can relax Tobio. It’s okay.” Daichi’s voice is just a low murmur, but he can tell it helps Kageyama anyway. 

Even though he doesn’t move, react or stop soothing Kageyama, Daichi can feel Hinata peek into the room before darting off again. He can’t blame the kid though. He wasn’t used to dragons, wasn’t used to all the different sides to them. 

\--------

For some reason he can’t explain, the first thing Hinata does, is run up to the room he knows Daichi and Suga spent the night in. He’s not even entirely sure if it’s the right thing to do. 

Knocking carefully on the door, Hinata waits until he hears a small groan from the inside. He opens the door slowly and slips inside. “Uhm, Suga?” 

The mere sound of Hinata’s voice seems to get Suga awake in seconds. He sits up, tries to flatten his hair down a bit more decently, then he looks at Hinata by the door. 

The room is dark, but Suga has the benefits of night vision. He can see that Hinata looks confused, as if he’s thinking about something he can’t find an answer to. “Yes, what’s wrong Hinata?” He pats the bed gently and Hinata is quick to climb up to sit beside him. 

“Do you think you can tell me what’s going on with Kageyama?” Hinata doesn’t look or sound scared, but Suga suspects whatever happened just moments before must have struck him a bit. 

Regardless, he’s interested to hear just what this all was about. “What do you mean, about Tobio, Hinata?” 

Hinata draws a deep breath before looking at Suga. “He was really weird this morning, you see. Uhm, his scales were all over his body, his eyes looked really different and he uh looked kind of like a flying squirrel. With the wings going from their arms and to their sides, you know? It just didn’t seem like… Kageyama.” 

Suga listens with interest to every single word Hinata speaks, then he realizes what must have happened. He almost feels sorry for them both, but he’s thankful for the fact that Daichi is a light sleeper and was down there first. He had always been the best at calming Tobio down. 

“It’s sort of hard to explain, but I’ll try. It’s not an illness or anything, but ever since he was a child, Tobio has had moments where his body reacts to new and almost shocking situations by doing that. Daichi and I aren’t sure why he’s like that, but this is the first time in years he’s been like this. It’s not your fault, not at all; it’s just how Tobio reacts to certain situations. I’m not one hundred percent sure just what happened between the two of you to have this happen, but it’s nothing to worry about. Okay? Tobio is just fine.” 

Suga finishes his little speech with a small smile. He’s not sure if Hinata really understood it all, but he’s sure he understood that it wasn’t his fault. 

“Oh, I see. Isn’t it kind of like that his human form is weakened for a moment because of his shock so his dragon form tries to break through? He’s told me doesn’t like using his human form all that much, could that be why?” Hinata tilts his head and blinks almost innocently. 

Suga can’t help but stare surprised at him. The last thing he expected from this kid, was to understand dragons as fast as he did. He was simply flabbergasted. So flabbergasted that he could only manage a weak nod at Hinata. 

Hinata lightens up and smiles widely. “Okay then! It just took me off guard, but I’m okay now!” As if all his energy has come right back, he jumps off the bed and grins at Suga. “I’mma go wake Noya and Asahi!” 

And just like that, he’s out of the room again. Suga is pretty sure he’d never get used to the energy level of that kid, but at least it got him awake. Awake enough to feel hungry too. He supposed he was the only one free enough to make food at the moment, so he could as well just make food for everyone. 

\---------

Without bothering to check in on Hinata’s quest to wake up Asahi and Noya, or Daichi’s calming down Tobio, he went directly down to the kitchen after getting dressed. 

He briefly wondered if there even was enough food in Tobio’s mansion, but he decided not to let that thought bother him. 

While in the middle of making pancakes for them all, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. “How’d it go with Tobio?” Suga doesn’t turn back to look at Daichi, but he doesn’t need to either. 

“Went just fine. He’s having a small nap now. I suppose Hinata went right up to you?” Daichi placed his head on Suga’s shoulder and yawned slightly. 

Chuckling slightly upon hearing the yawn from Daichi, Suga turned around to peck him slightly on the lips. “Yes, he did. He surprised me with how much he really understands once you get his brain working with some ideas. Now, you can set the table and I’ll get everyone.” With a smile, he left the kitchen and went up to the hall of guest rooms and found the room Asahi and Noya slept in. 

When he had knocked on the door and received no answer, he opened the door slowly only to find the room empty. Now that was rather odd. 

Without dwelling too much on it, Suga heads downstairs again and into the main hall. The moment he gets there, he sees Hinata – now fully dressed – come out of Tobio’s room and go into the kitchen. 

Suga figures they took another route down to the main hall. Well, that was fine. He still had to wake up Tobio. Not that that was ever particularly hard to do. 

Walking into the room, he walks over to the side of the bed and smiles softly. Tobio had always looked young and adorable when he slept. That motherly instinct of waking him up by kissing his forehead never fully went away. 

However, considering how old Tobio was now, Suga figured he couldn’t wake him up like that so he settled for stroking his hair gently. “Tobio? It’s time for waking up and time for breakfast.” 

Some scales were still left on his cheeks, but it didn’t worry Suga all that much. 

“Tobio?” Smiling softly at how Tobio wrinkled his nose, clearly not wanting to wake up, reminded him of Tobio when he was just a little baby. 

He didn’t get to enjoy the moment for too long as Tobio finally woke up. He sat up while rubbing his eyes gently. “G’morning…” His voice sounded gruff and tired, but it was to be expected. 

“Good morning to you too. Now get dressed, breakfast is on the table.” Suga smiles at him before walking out and to the kitchen to give him room to get dressed. 

\-------

Within a few minutes, Kageyama joins them in the kitchen by the table. Without really thinking about what happened earlier that morning, he takes a seat right next to Hinata. 

He’s not sure what really makes him do it, but he’s instantly drawn to Hinata’s presence, even if it’s for something as simple as eating breakfast. It soothes him, in a sense. Even if that morning contradicted that, that’s how it felt. 

Breakfast itself went by smoothly and without all that much talking – they were all quite hungry. Especially Daichi and Suga who more than anything felt like having a midday nap already. 

The silence around the table was comfortable but by the end of it, Kageyama could see Hinata getting more and more fidgety, as if there was something he wanted to say – or ask. 

Kageyama knew exactly what it was about and he knew he and Hinata had to talk about it, but for now, he wanted to enjoy a peaceful breakfast after a rather hectic morning.


	9. Oasis of revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't go to your parents with something, and talking about it yourself is awkward, what do you do? You could do like Tobio, take a trip to the odd uncle. But, if you're unlucky, like Tobio, even you might be surprised over the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget this, i promise   
> so, yes, finally uncle kuroo and kenma!  
> if wondering, in this au, Daichi and Kuroo are brothers. Rather, half brothers, but brothers non the less  
> enjoy!

Once breakfast was over and the others were busy cleaning up, Kageyama had locked an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and all but dragged him outside before he could even begin to protest. 

When safely outside, he had put a hand over Hinata’s mouth to ensure he could speak freely. “We need to talk.” The tone of his voice is hard, leaving no room for discussion. An expression of both worry and curiosity appears on Hinata’s face – it’s an expression Kageyama now knows all too well. 

Hinata expects more after that, some sort of talking, even though he already had spoken to Suga, but there was nothing more. “You can’t just say we need to talk and then not talk, Bakageyama!” He didn’t bother hiding the pout. It was unfair to do this. 

A flash of rage flew across Kageyama’s face, but it was quickly replaced with his look of general annoyance. “Shut up.” With a frown on his face, Kageyama yanks on Hinata’s arm until they’re further away from the mansion. 

“We’re going flying.” Kageyama isn’t happy about it, but if it shut Hinata up a bit, he could deal with it. Probably, maybe. Any moment he could spend in his dragon form was a moment of bliss. 

Smoke swirled around his body and gradually grew as his form grew and changed silhouette. When the smoke had disappeared, most of Hinata’s view was occupied with the familiar form of dark blue scales. 

However, before there was time for any excitement, Kageyama’s large head had turned toward him. “You getting on or what?” The rumble of his voice sounded more pleasant now, Hinata noticed as he stood rooted to the spot. “Um, huh?” 

His heart thumped in his chest, a steady beat against his ribcage. All he could do was stare at Kageyama. A low sound filled the air and with eyes as round as plates, Hinata watched Kageyama just about flatten himself on the ground. 

“Get on, dumbass.” Hinata could hear the impatience in his voice, but what made him move toward him was being called a dumbass. He had been called that enough for two lifetimes the last days. 

Getting onto Kageyama’s back was a difficult task, but after some slipping, and another call of ‘dumbass’ from Kageyama, he was up and barely had time to grab onto one of the horns in front of him before he was tossed around and wind flew through his hair. 

When he opened his eyes and carefully looked around himself, everything looked tiny. Hinata’s heart jumped in his chest. He was up in the air, far up in the air, looking down at Kageyama’s mansion as though it was a cottage. It felt unreal, like a fantasy. Like a dream come true. 

Looking further behind himself, he watched Kageyama’s massive wings flap, then sail for a bit before flapping again. It was mesmerizing to watch, but he had to turn ahead again as a movement from Kageyama almost made him lose his grip. Horns sure could be slippery when your hands were sweaty. 

The first noise Hinata heard as they landed was water. He would have looked too, but Kageyama’s wings and massive head blocked his view everywhere he looked. “Hey! Bakageyama! Let me off!” He knows the dragon can hear him, but the yelling has become a habit. 

For good measure, he includes a few punches, but it has no effect what so ever. Not that he expected it to anyway. Kageyama was just too big. 

Before he’s gotten the third punch in, he’s sliding backwards down the side of Kageyama’s body until he hits something soft with a light thump and an ‘oof’. 

“What was that for?!” Hinata sits up and glares at the large dragon as he’s done times before However, all he gets is a huff in return before dark blue scales flare up and smoke seeps out. 

He’s still glaring when Kageyama appears before him in human form. It doesn’t stay on for long though, mostly because Kageyama isn’t even paying attention at all. 

“He-” “Get up, dumbass. I don’t have all day with this.” He sounds strangely serious, Hinata thinks, but he can’t be sure as he can’t see his face. 

Regardless, he gets up, dusts himself off and jogs until he catches up with Kageyama. “Where are we going?” When Kageyama doesn’t answer him right away, he shoves him lightly with his shoulder but stops once he sees the harsh glare from him. 

Okay, Hinata thinks, this is no adventure. Doesn’t make it any easier to know what’s going on though. 

He could have asked again, but figured it would be safer not to. Instead, he opted for taking in his surroundings. Everything from the sand beneath their feet as they walked under the massive waterfall and into the wide entrance to what looked like a cave and to the way the cave wasn’t even a cave. 

When they stepped further inside, the scenery changed. It was a home, a house. Well, more fitting would be a stony, elegant underground entry to a mansion, but that wasn’t quite it either. Hinata had no way of describing it with fitting words. It was beautiful, that was all he knew. 

However, he didn’t have time to look around. Kageyama had already continued walking toward two large doors. Hinata hurried to follow him as he slowly pushed the doors open enough for them to enter. 

Inside was a large pool – no, more like an oasis in a cave. The stones looked like rough black marble, while the sand spreading around the oasis looked fine and soft. Somehow, although it didn’t look natural, it seemed perfect. The ceiling was high, but low enough for the atmosphere to feel soothing, almost tranquil. But none of this was what caught Hinata’s attention. 

No, what caught his attention was the figure of a slender man laying comfortably on the sand beside the water with his left foot in the water to the ankle. His hair had two colours, dark brown and yellow. It reminded Hinata of puddings his mother used to make. 

Before he had time to open his mouth, a second figure emerged from the water of the oasis. If it wasn’t for the dark scales on his body, he would have been completely naked. The man’s hair was as dark as his scales, jet black. It was endlessly fascinating. 

“Does it kill you to wear some clothes, uncle?” 

The man turned toward them at the sound of a rather irritated voice. Hinata had to blink a few times to register that it had been Kageyama’s voice. Realizing he had been too busy being mesmerized by the two men to pay attention embarrassed him. After stealing a quick glance at Kageyama, he determined he hadn’t been busted. Maybe. 

“Clothes are restrictive. Why should I wear anything restrictive in my own home unless it’s for a purpose?” Hinata can vaguely hear an annoyed snort coming from Kageyama as the man’s dark, teasing voice rings out through the oasis. 

He’s not sure where to look as the man steps fully out of the oasis and steps onto the sand before him. For some reason, the sand doesn’t seem to stick to the soles of his feet, instead, the sand seemed to swirl lightly around his feet, almost like a caress. That’s when he noticed the other man now has his eyes open and is sitting up. He doesn’t have any sand sticking to him either. 

They’re dragons. The thought finally hits Hinata as he takes a step to the side to hide just lightly behind Kageyama. Definitely dragons. And he’s not scared, but there’s something different about them. 

“Knock it off, uncle. I’m not here for your games.” Kageyama’s voice rings out clears all of a sudden, or maybe it was just his imagination. Either way, Hinata finally tears his gaze off the two men and to Kageyama who looks both furious and exasperated. 

When he looks back at the dark haired man who chuckles and holds his hands up in mock surrender, he doesn’t feel anything. He feels no different than anyone else. This time, Hinata feels it when Kageyama looks at him, so the touch to his back doesn’t surprise him. He still doesn’t say anything, but moves as Kageyama starts walking toward the man, all the way to the edge of the sand that lays like a rim around the oasis. 

Hinata almost crashes head first into Kageyama’s shoulder as he’s dragged down in a sitting position. Although his head felt clearer now, he couldn’t shake the thumping of his heart as he looked between Kageyama and the two men who were now sitting beside each other. 

“Why are you here, Tobio?” The man with the darkest hair sighs lightly and doesn’t even react as the other one chimes in. “Why did you bring a human?” Both of them look curious, but when Hinata turns his attention back to Kageyama, all he sees is annoyance and discomfort. 

“It’s a long story, and I don’t intend to tell either of you. I just-” Kageyama pauses to clear his throat slightly. “I owe him a better explanation about my… condition.” Just uttering the words seems to be a hard thing for Kageyama, but out of curiosity and maybe a twinge of respect, Hinata continues to keep his mouth shut. 

He had gotten some out of Suga earlier that morning, but even then he had understood it wasn’t everything. But, he had to wonder if dragging him all the way out to wherever this was really necessary. 

“Uh-huh. Can’t you just say you can’t tell him yourself and save yourself the embarrassment of getting it thrown in your face?” The black haired man smiles slyly before continuing. “oh, oops. My mouth slipped. Fine, since I am your uncle, I’ll explain it properly.” For the first time since his head cleared, the man’s eyes are directly on him. “Come here, human boy.” 

Hinata isn’t sure what it is, but as he stands up and takes a few small steps toward the man, anger flares up in his mind. “My name is Hinata Shouyou, not ‘human boy’” Before he has time to be embarrassed about the small outburst, the dark haired man chuckles and beckons him closer. “My apologies, Hinata. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, this is my mate, Kozume Kenma.” As he speaks the last name, he gestures vaguely to the man beside him who nods quietly. 

Before Hinata knows any better of it, he’s sitting right in front of the two men, but he doesn’t have time to feel confused. “How much do you know? Did you hear it from Suga?” The man’s – Kuroo’s – voice doesn’t sound like it leaves much room for thinking or hesitation. It’s almost a bit scary. 

“Um, yes I asked Suga about it, he said it was like a… reaction to certain situations.” He hesitates only slightly, but Kuroo doesn’t comment on it. “Well, he’s partially right. Up until now, that certainly has been the case for Tobio, at least.” 

This time, Kuroo is the one who seems to be hesitating, and Hinata simply can’t help himself. “What do you mean? Is there something really wrong with him?” Hinata doesn’t know what it is, but after he’s finished speaking, a smile breaks out on Kuroo’s face. 

Then, he reaches out and ruffles his hair gently, carefully noting the low sound from Kageyama. “Well, nothing is physically wrong with him. Mentally and emotionally, however, I can’t promise anything.” 

Hinata knows his expression his shocked. The way Kuroo’s smile broadens gives it away. He still doesn’t know what it is, but whatever it was that made Kuroo hesitate before, was gone. “I really do think this is a thing you two should talk about… alone.” His gaze moves from Hinata and to Kageyama. “Wouldn’t want that dear brother of mine to get a heart attack now would we?” 

Feeling even more confused now than earlier, Hinata turns quickly to ask Kageyama what he means, but the words die on his tongue as he sees Kageyama’s expression. Whatever this was, Kageyama looked anything but alright. 

“We’re going home, right now.” Hinata had heard Kageyama angry before, but this was on a whole other level. He snarled. He flat out snarled, and as though by instinct, Hinata scrambles to get up and hurries over to him with his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

He doesn’t even bother to look back at the smug expression on Kuroo’s face as Kageyama all but drags him out of there. 

\-----------

After the doors close and the oasis is eerie quiet, Kenma turns to look at Kuroo with a somewhat exasperated expression. “Did you really have to put it that way? Your brother is going to break down the doors again.” 

Kuroo chuckles lightly and leans in to press a soft kiss to Kenma’s cheek. “I just can’t help teasing him, he’s adorable when he gets mad. Besides, our current doors are stronger than the last ones, so my dear brother can’t break them that easily.” 

That’s what he wants to believe anyway, but Kenma looks anything but impressed. “You brought this on yourself, it’s not my problem.”


End file.
